


Season two, Episode one

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Flirting, M/M, Teasing, Vlamburn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 17:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19856428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Tyler messes with Michael during the table read for season two then begs for forgiveness





	Season two, Episode one

It was the table read for the first episode of season two; Michael, in all in eager excitement, was the first one in the room and his eyes scanned the tables, taking in who will be sitting where and his heart skips with excitement when he finds his name and that of the person sitting beside him.

He does a lap of the room and picks up a bottle of water as his fellow cast members begin to file into the room. He’d seen them all earlier in the day; all but one and now that he was here, staring at him, it was like the sun had magically started shining. The ethereal glow that just seemed to follow Tyler wherever he went.

It caused his breath to catch in his throat but that didn’t stop Tyler from sauntering up to him and engulfing him in a warm hug that caused Michael to just _melt_. Tyler whispered something in his ear but Michael was too aware of Tyler’s breath on his skin and hand on his lower back that he didn’t take in a word of it, he leans into the embrace and just holds him for a beat too long.

They parted and Michael forced back a sob of disappointment; he wanted to stay in Tyler’s arms forever. They slowly moved to take their seats, Tyler even pulled Michael’s chair out for him because he was such a fucking sweetheart. It took everything for Michael to resist the urge to skim the script ahead to see if their characters has scenes together that they might need to rehearse in private.

By the time everyone was in the correct seat, Michael noticed that Tyler’s chair was slightly a tad closer to his than it was meant to be and he wondered when that had happened, not that he minded of course.

After a lot of back and forth amongst the writers and crew, they finally began but he couldn’t concentrate, so very aware of Tyler’s presence and proximity. Their hands were on the table, Michael’s curled into a nervous fist and Tyler’s lying flat. His pinky a mere fraction from Michael’s. He longed to shift his hand closer to just _touch_ even a sliver of Tyler’s flesh on his.

Then he did feel something; a pressing against his calf and he bit his lip. It was Tyler; it _had_ to be because it wasn’t Trevino who was sitting to his left. He tried to remain calm, to concentrate on the script and what everyone else was doing but damn if Tyler wasn’t doing this on purpose, to get a reaction from him.

And his body was definitely reacting.

He picked up his bottle of water and took a long gulp only to immediately begin choking. Tyler reached up and placed his hand on his arm, a look of concern on his face but that just made it _worse_ because those eyes were mesmerizing.

Michael coughed and spluttered his way through an apology to the room at large. Tyler removed his hand and Michael settled again but not even ten minutes later, he felt it again.

Tyler’s hand beneath the table had been resting on his own knee but had since found it’s way to Michael’s thigh. The heat mixed with the gentle stroking of Tyler’s fingers was overwhelming. His pants were becoming too tight but he couldn’t move, couldn’t risk drawing more attention to them and he was sure Trevino was frowning at them.

Michael looked up and tried an innocent smile but his eyes must be betraying him for he was certain they were filled with want and desperation for Tyler whose hand _kept moving_. He was enjoying this slow torture he was inflicting upon Michael.

He finally turned his head to meet Tyler’s gaze but the man was looking at his script, so innocently following along with whichever fellow cast member was currently reading.

He turned back to his own; he’d been so excited to get the first episode script and to have a full cast read through but now he just wanted it to be over! Damn Tyler and his gorgeous good looks, his shining eyes and his skilled fingers. He longed to be alone with the man, even if for just five minutes.

It was normal for the cast to spend time around the table, after completing the read through, to give their thoughts and feedback but all Michael could think about was getting out of there and... taking care of business yet all eyes were on him and he knew he needed to say something.

“So uh which episode do I have to kiss Tyler next?” He asked.

The entire room laughed and he smiled to himself. They all thought he was joking, if only they knew the truth... that he didn’t want to wait longer than necessary before tasting those lips again, feeling those fingerstugging on his curls.

It felt like hours they sat in the room but that was likely just his imagination. Not helped, at all, by Tyler’s wandering hand added with the gentle stroking of his foot along Michael’s leg.

The second they were free to go, no one moved, all still eager to catch up. Tyler was casually chatting with Heather on his other side but his hand was still on Michael’s thigh.

He removed his jacket and dropped it in his lap to cover himself then waited, watching with eager eyes. As soon as he saw someone stand up, he followed suit and leapt to his feet muttered about needing a bathroom break and he hurried off.

Once free of the room he hurried along the hall, passed the first set of restrooms and onto the next one. Everyone always used the one closest to them but Michael needed privacy.

He moved to the mirror and groaned. His eyes _were_ crazed and he needed to learn how to control it. It was okay for Guerin to be gaga for Manes but he wasn’t Guerin.

He grasped the sink and took a deep breath, trying to ease himself off the edge and will his erection away. The door opened and his heart stopped. 

Fuck! He couldn’t be caught like this!

But the voice that gently called to him was Tyler’s. He immediately felt his face begin to flush as Tyler appeared before him and pushed the door closed behind him. The expression on his face was somehow a mix of seduction and shame.

“I’m sorry” he whispered. “I didn’t think-”

“No, you really didn’t” Michael could hear the whine in his own voice.

“I... I’m sorry, _Michael_ ”

Damn! Even the way Tyler said his name was sexy and, fuck, all he wants to do is...

“No, sorry isn’t good enough” he snapped.

But Tyler continued to move closer, began to circle him like a shark and Michael instantly began to feel like he was his prey and yet he was already eager to be devoured.

No, he had to be strong and hold his own. He stood up straighter and folded his arms across his chest. His eyes watched Tyler’s movements; noted the way Tyler’s eyes kept flickering from maintaining eye contact down to his lips and back again.

“It’s... I...” He stammered under Tyler’s intensely beautiful stare.

“What do I have to do then...” Tyler cocked his eyebrow, his tongue playfully licked his lips “to _earn_ your forgiveness?”

Michael swallowed nervously. He leaned in closer, his lips so close to Tyler’s, and was so tempted to kiss him, to taste those supple lips but he didn’t want to give in just yet. He needed Tyler to know how mad he was.

“You’re the professional here” Michael pouted “and that wasn’t exactly... professional behavior”

“Sometimes you gotta make your own fun”

“At _my_ expense?”

“Do I have to get down on my knees and beg?” 

As he spoke, Tyler slowly lowered himself until he was resting on his knees before Michael then he looked up at him from beneath his lashes and he _fluttered his eyes_.

The only sound Michael could make was a desperate whimper. Tyler looked downright sinful, on his knees before him, gazing up from behind those perfect eyes.

He was _weak_ and he knew it; was likely to give in because he had zero self control or even self respect when it came to Tyler. He was absolutely crazy for him and they _both_ knew it.

Michael still hadn’t said a word but he gave a slight buck of his hips and started to reach for his zip but Tyler swatted his hand away. He stared, watching silently as those long, skilled fingers made quick work of the obstacles separating Tyler from his desire. He didn’t move; just continued to watch as his pants and underwear were lowered, his hard cock exposed and he gasped when he felt Tyler’s breath on his skin.

“I’m sorry” Tyler hissed, his warm breath tickling Michael’s flesh and all he could do was groan. He flexed his fingers but didn’t reach for him, not yet.

When he felt Tyler’s tongue tease his slit, he moaned and immediately went weak at the knees; reached behind with one hand to brace himself on the sink. Another tease from Tyler and he squeezed his eyes shut.

When Tyler took him in completely, his entire body shook with delight and he _had_ to open them. He couldn’t not look at a sight as beautiful as Tyler on his knees, sucking on his rock hard cock. Michael finally reached out and buried his fingers in Tyler’s hair, for no other reason than he needed to be touching him.

His entire brain shut down as he watched, fascinated and completely entranced by the beauty of Tyler. The touch of his fingers on Michael’s balls, the suction of his lips and the enthusiasm of his work. Tyler was a true showman and _always_ put his all into everything he did.

And his sexual prowess was no exception. Everything he did was strategic and specifically to make sure whoever he was with got the _best_. 

Today was no exception; despite the semi-public location, he didn’t rush... did everything he could to prolong the experience and all Michael could do was grab hold and lose himself in every touch, kiss, caress. Every time he thought he was about to lose control, Tyler steadied him until he was silently begging and pleading for him to let him come.

Tyler finally looked up at him, held his gaze and smiled a wide grin.

“Am I forgiven?” He teased as he licked his lips “have I done enough begging?”

“Yes, yes, fuck yes!” Michael sobbed in response.

He watched as Tyler took him in one last time, gazed up at him and _winked_. He clasped his hand over his mouth to stifle his cry as he shot his load, filling Tyler’s mouth and eliciting deep moans from the other man. 

Michael was practically sobbing with relief as Tyler tucked him back into his pants then fixed his clothes and climbed to his feet. 

Tyler immediately wrapped his arms around Michael, kissed his forehead then pulled him even closer. His fingers weaving into his hair. Michael’s heart was still racing as he struggled to draw breath but Tyler held him tight, reassuring him.

“I forgive you” he whispered, still a challenge to form actual words.

“Good” Tyler replied with a smile.

He pulled away then wiped the tears from Michael’s eyes. He grabbed the front of Tyler’s shirt and pulled him in for one deep, lasting kiss. The taste of himself still lingered in Tyler’s mouth and they both groaned. Each clung to the other as they exchanged hungry, desperate kisses.

“Promise you won’t do that at every table read” Michael whispered once they parted.

“I promise... not every one” Tyler teased with a smile.

Michael didn’t know if he was joking or not; he didn’t particularly care either. He was finally back on set and in Tyler’s arms... where he truly belonged.


End file.
